My Best Friend's Partner
by xNoor
Summary: They shouldn't be doing this, they were their best friend's partners. But it just felt so right. SHANE/CAITLYN - SHAITLYN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know. Why the hell is she doin' so many stories, and not updating any single one off them? I have no fucking clue.. I just really wanted to upload this, 'cause it's once again another couple. Yeah, no Nalex...no Smitchie...it's a SHAITLYN! :D I started writing this week and I'm already busy perfecting chapter two. I'll also start writing the next chapter of Mix It All Together after I'm done copying this from my notebook and if I have time left after that, I'll even start on the next chapter of This Time. Soo, wanna hear it? Sure, I'll let you hear it! Enjoy....**

**Chapter 1 - "She cheated on you with Shane"**

Caitlyn's POV

He got off of me and lay down next to me. It was wrong. We weren't aloud to do anything like this. He's my best friend's boyfriend. But here he lay next to me, no clothes and extremely sweaty. We've done it again. We did the nasty. We cheated...again. But I just couldn't seem to stop.

Shane pulled me close and I lay my head on his chest. That's why, I was falling head-over-heels in love with this guy. But it was wrong, 'cause he had a girlfriend and I had a boyfriend. So I said it, "this is wrong Shane, we shoudn't be doing this." He looked at me with those sad eyes no-one could resist.

"I know, but at the same time... it just feels so right, Caity," he whispered. I smiled. Partly because I felt the same way, and partly because he just used my nickname. "I know," I whispered back. He kissed the tope of my head. There was silence.

"I think I'm going to break-up with her," he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I shot up. "WHAT? No! You can't do that!" I yelled and started putting my clothes back on.

"What? You want me to be with her? Marry her and make little Smitchies? Because that's not what _I _planned for my futur!" He yelled back at me. Tears started to well up, but Caitlyn Jo Gellar does _not _cry. But what he just said hurt, really badly. I didn't want him to marry Mitchie. I wanted him for me, and no-one else. But it would break Mitchie's heart and I couldn't let that happen.

"NO! I just don't want you to go off and break my best friend's heart!" I yelled back. _Some best friend - shut up! - oh you gotta admit. what kind of best friend sleeps with their boyfriend? you SUCK! - stop! you're making me cry! UGH! Why am I even talking to myself?_

Now tears started flowing out of my eyes, over my cheeks. Shane stepped forward and wrapped his arms protective around me. "Please don't cry, Caity. Besides, I don't think she'll be _that _broken," he whispered in my ear. I looked up. "What do you mean? She loves you!" I said. he nodded. "Yeah, and I loved her too, " I think my heart just broke, "but nothing more than in a brotherly kind of way," or not, "and I think she feels the same way."

Okay, I was officially confused now. "What do you mean? She's _in_ love with you, not like a brother," I said. He shook his head 'no'. "No, she's not. Lately we're _both _awkward when we kiss and stuff," he said.

I hesitated. "and...stuff?" I asked slowly. His eyes went wide. "NO! Not like that! Hell no!" He came close to yelling. I smiled. "Sorry, I was just...checking," I smiled. He let ouf a soft laugh.

"I know," he whispered while stroking my hair. "We say that a lot these days," I whisper back. He chuckles, me too.

**WAIT! BREAK! **I should probably tell you where I am and all kind of stuff like that, right? Okay, I'll just keep it short for ya.

A year ago I met Mitchie at a Camp, called Camp Rock. You probably know her storry until Final Jam. I'll tell you what happened from there on.

Shane took her on that canoe ride and they talked 'til midnight. The next morning just before Connect 3 left, he asked her to be his girlfriend, and you can probably guess her answer. Yeah...

I moved (again..), but now I just lived down the street from Mitchie, so this move was good. We saw each other every day. After a two month tour Connect 3 got their label to let them record their new album in our town. They got an appartment not to far away, and you can gyuess again...we went there at least twice a week. Nate and I started to hang out, as Mitchie and Shane spend their time making out and Jason only complained about his damned birdhouse. After a month he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes, 'cause at the time I really did like him.

Two weeks ago we arrived back at Camp Rock. Since I have a free period before lunch and Shane has no class, we hung out on those days. A week ago was the first time we kissed, when we were bored and our faces were suddenly _so _close. The day before yesterday was the first time we had sex. We were making out and got carried away. I do not regret it at any moment.

Today was the first time we really talked about this. So now you know everything, back to the present.

I looked over Shane's shoulder to look at the clock. "Lunch starts in 30 minutes. I'm gonna go shower and I'll meet you in the mess hall," I whispered. I took a step back and smiled at him. I gave him a short, sweet kiss before heading for the door.

**(break)**

I walked into the mess hall, which was already quite crowded. I saw Nate, Jason, Peggy, Ella and Tess (yes, the girl actually turned...HUMAN!) I said down next to Nate and pecked him on his cheek. He smiled weakly at me. He did that a lot lately, I wonder what's up. I started eating when I noticed Shane and Mitchie weren't here. I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach, but I chose to ignore it.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Someone whispered in my ear. I looked up to see Nate standing there, with a serious expression on his face. I nodded and walked after him. Once we were outside the mess hall we sat down on a bench.

"Okay, spill. What's going on?" I asked. "Caity," I cringed, "I don't think it's working out. My feelings towards someone else are starting to grow and that's not fair towards you," he explained. My jaw hit the floor. "W-what? Are you serious?" He looked at the ground and nodded.

I flew my arms around his neck and engulfed him in a hug. "Me too," I whispered in his ear. "But I think my case is worse." When I let go he kept staring at me, waiting for me to explain. "Nate, I..um...okay, I'm just gonna blurt it out," I sighed.

"I cheated on you."

I stared a hole in the ground. Waiting for his outburst once the news sank in. "You, WHAT?" he yelled. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Who?" He hissed. I shook my head. "I can't tell you," I said.

"WHO?" Now he yelled. I felt tears prick my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Sorry? You're _sorry?_" He stood up now.

"What's going on here?" I looked up to see Mitchie and Shane standing there. My eyes averted back to the floor.

"I dispice you," Nate hissed and stomped away. "Nate!" I yelled. "Please! You just have to listen to me! Let me explain!" He turned around and walked up to me again, stopping only a few inches away from my face.

"Just tell me _who!_" He yelled in my face. I took a step back in fear.

"Shane." Did I just say tha out loudt? No, my mouth was closed. Suddenly I realized Mitchie said that.

"She cheated on you with Shane," she said again. I noted the look on her face. OMG! She looked...relieved?

**A/N: Soo... chapter one. I gotta say I'm pretty proud at the leight. Tell me what you think of the story, I need opinions, otherwise I won't continue. PUH! :D**

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Let's all thank Alice, whose been amazing enough to be my Beta-Reader and helped me for the first time with some stuff in this chapter. She gave me some advice about the grammar and stuff and I love her for that. So thank you, darling! :D We're starting...._

**Chapter 2 - "Sealed With a Kiss"**

Caitlyn's POV

"Shane?" Nate whispered. He looked from me to Shane, ready to punch something, but I was just busy being shocked and looking at Mitchie. "You _**KNEW**_?" I gasped. She looked at me and shook her head 'no'. "Shane just told me," she explained.

"Wait...why aren't you mad?" Both Nate and I said at the same time.

"I kind of already had the feeling something was up. And besides, I realized I don't like Shane in any other way than a brother," she explained again. Shane spoke for the first time. "Told you," he said triumphantly. I stuck my tongue out at him and cracked a small smile. I looked at Nate. "And, FYI, you just said yourself you mentally _'cheated'_ on me," I pointed out. Nate chose to ignore my statement and turned it all back on me.

"Wait, do you _**like** _him? Oh God, you do...don't you?" He said. "Don't ignore me, Nathaniel Jerry Black! You are blame in this too!" I yelled, getting frustrated with the boy in front of me. I hadn't noticed that the bell had rung and that people were leaving the mess hall. We made quite a crowd, but I didn't notice.

"So now it's my fault you cheated on me with my _best friend_?" He yelled back. I groaned and stomped my foot. "You're blaming this all on me _**again**_! What are you trying to do? Make me feel even worse? Why do you even care? You just told me _**you **_liked someone else and now you get mad at _**me **_for liking someone else. What is your damage?" **(A/N: total 'another Cinderella story' quote. LOL) **I yelled.

"I don't care if you like someone else. I couldn't care less! What I _**do **_care about is that you decided to betray me with my _**best **_friend. You didn't even have the decency to break-up with me before you jumped on him?" He yelled back. I was shocked. I did _**not **_jump on Shane Grey.

"Enough!" That was Shane, if you didn't know that already, "First of all, we didn't even like each other when we first kissed, okay! It was a mistake turned...not a mistake. Second of all, there was definitely no jumping included!" I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood; I gave him a weak smile.

Mitchie walked up to Nate and put her hand on his shoulder. "Nate," she said softly, "cool down. Let your head clear up and then go talk to Cait, okay? Yelling gets you nowhere."

I noticed the change in Nate's eyes and realization dawned upon me. I gasped loudly, causing everybody to turn and look at me. I walked up to Nate and put my arms around him, engulfing him in a hug so I could tell him without Shane and Mitchie hearing it (and our audience of course, but I still hadn't seen them by then).

"Mitchie's the one you like," I whispered in his ear. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and was about to walk away when I heard Brown's Australian voice. "What in the name of Metallica is going on here?" He yelled, uh-oh...he was angry.

I turned around to see him standing inside their circle that the campers had formed around us. It was now that I noticed our audience. Brown turned to look at the other students. "Class, NOW! Unless you're in Shane's or Nate's classes, then you can go to your cabin," he told them. They quickly scurried away, towards their respected classes or cabins.

"Now, explain," he demanded, though he seemed pretty calm.

"She cheated on me" - "He keeps blaming me for everything!"

Brown looked at me. "_**You **_cheated?" He looked at me skeptically, as if he was about to burst into a fit of laughter. I sighed.

"Yes she did. With _**Shane **_of all people!" Nate answered for me. Brown immediately turned to Mitchie after hearing this. "And you're not mad...because?" He looked seriously confused. "Because I know they wouldn't have done it if they didn't really like each other. Plus, Shane and I have been growing apart lately, even before camp," she said calmly.

Suddenly the words I had whispered earlier seemed to sink in, and Nate's head turned bright red. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't tell. Please don't tell!" He pleaded. I couldn't help but smile as he kept on pleading. "I won't," I interrupted his pleading, "but only if you'll forgive me though." He looked relieved and engulfed me in a hug. "Thank you, I forgive you," he whispered in my ear and let go. He gave me one last, sweet kiss and I smiled when we both pulled away.

"What was that? I thought you two broke up?" Shane asked. Because of the edge in his voice I knew he was minutes away from getting steam out of his ears. "We are," I stated simply. "It was just our way of closing this chapter," Nate finished for me. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

He started to smirk and looked at Shane. "No need to get jealous," he said slyly. I punched his arm. "Nate!" I hissed. Shane just stood there, suddenly, he started to smirk too. I realized what he was about to say. "NO! Shane, don't! Say that and I swear to God I will cut you throat off!" He looked at me, amusement obvious in his eyes. "What, Miss Gellar? I've got no idea what you're talking about!" he said. I narrowed my eyes. "Yes you do!" I said.

"Please, tell me. I don't know what you're rambling about. Seriously, tell me," he grinned. "Huh?" Mitchie and Nate asked confused. I realized Brown had already walked away once we all cooled down. "Oh we were just talking about how we-" I cut him off with a kiss. Seriously, I did _**not **_want Nate and Mitchie to find out Shane and I had sex.

After 30 seconds (I counted, so what?) we pulled apart. "Don't!" I said once more. He smirked, "of course not, my dear." I gasped, again. What is up with me and gasping all of the sudden? "You knew! You weren't going to tell, you just wanted me to kiss you!" I realized.

He grinned and leaned down towards my ear. "You've got me all figured out, _**girlfriend**_," he whispered, bringing shivers up and down my spine. I tried to hide my smile and keep a straight face. "Now, who said I wanted to be your girlfriend, Shane Gray?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less.

"I think I just did. But since you seem to want it so much, I'll be formal -" I gave him a look "_**yes**_, I can be. So, Caitlyn Gellar, _**please**_ be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled. "Only 'cause you said please," I said and grinned.

"Sealed with a kiss?" He asked grinning. I laughed and sealed it with a kiss.

**A/N: **_Now, aren't you all happy for Alice? Otherwise there wouldv'e been a few more mistakes and stuff, haha. So, tell me what you think :D or simpler.....REVIEW!_

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Do I have something to tell you guys? Of course I do. What? It snowed this weekend, awesome right! I thought so too, although I **did **spend the whole day inside...yeah, I'd rather be warm than cold. I even almost slipped with my bike today, because it was still icy, but I didn't fall... I'm just good like that._

_I'm gonna have to do more for school, since I'm falling behind on some homework and my mom's starting to notice. So I won't update that much, but at least one chapter for at least **one **of my CR stories. I'm gonna start now, cya!_

**Chapter 2 - "Oh God! Finally!"**

Caitlyn's POV

That night I sat in my cabin with Mitchie. She was working on a song, while I was looking up my boyfriend on YouTube, I know…no life!

Oh shit. This does not look good. I clicked on a video that was posted two hours ago. "Connect Three Fights at Camp Rock," I whispered. Mitchie turned to look at me. "What did you say?" She asked.

I motioned towards her to come over. She got up and sat beside me on my bed. I started the video and watched as Nate and I fought. I stopped the video.

"The media will get a hold of this. They don't even know we were dating. This is bad, Mitch. This is really bad," I said.

"What's bad?" I looked up at the door to see Shane standing there. I showed him the video. "Shit, this is bad," he murmured.

"Told you," I said, like Shane did when Mitchie said she only loved him as a brother. "Hey!" He pouted and I giggled at the cute sight.

Shane's phone suddenly began to play a guitar solo I didn't recognize. Shane looked at his phone and back up at us. "I need to take this, it's Connect Three's manager," he said. "Shane Gray," he said once he picked up the phone.

He slowly walked out of the door. I looked at Mitchie. "Do you think this'll become something big?" I asked. The answer I got was from Shane, yelling outside.

"Would you just shut up and listen?" He yelled. I looked at Mitchie and back at the door, already having a feeling what this was about.

I walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Shane sitting on the steps, his back turned to me. 'Dad, stop! Just-" he got cut off. I went to sit next to him. He looked up at me and smiled weakly. I smiled back. Shane sighed.

So, Connect Three's manager is Shane's father? That's just..wrong. I mean, the man treated Shane like crap. I can't understand how Shane could put up with that. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. I hadn't even realized he had ended his conversation until now. I scooted a bit closer and took his hand in mine.

"I didn't know he was your father," I said. Shane looked up at me. "Only the record company and Nate and Jason know. And now you," he replied.

"Not even Mitchie?" I asked shocked. I thought they shared like, everything!

He shook his head 'no'. "Why does he treat you so badly?" I was almost afraid to ask it, but the curious side got the best of me.

"Because he never really wanted me. I'm a failure in his eyes," Shane answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I gave his hand an extra squeeze. "So, is that why you don't live with him?" He just nodded. I placed my head on his shoulder and heard him sigh. "Yeah, it's also why I want to move out of the apartment," he said.

My head shot up. "Why? DO Nate and Jason know? Are they okay with this?" I rambled. Shane chuckled.

"You're cute when you ramble. Anyway, they do know. Actually, we all want to move out, 'cause it's actually his property. And besides, we want a real house, one we paid on our own. Oh, and to top his anger, we found a new manager. The dude starts after this summer," he said, looking genuinely happy.

I smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. We both smiled when I pulled away. "That's good," I whispered.

He smirked and bent down to kiss me again. I locked my arms around his neck and he made his way towards my lips.

"Okay, I do not want to see that," A female voice said behind us. The woman sounded mad, don't ask me why.

I turned around to find Connie standing there, looking mad as ever. "What is going on here? You do realize Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend, is in the cabin behind you," she scolded.

I was about to respond when Mitchie walked out. "Mom, hi! I was waiting for you! Cait and I already picked out a movie," she said excitedly.

Shane wrapped one arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I need to talk to you tomorrow," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he walked away, after saying goodbye to Mitchie and Connie.

"What is going on here?" Connie yelled, still sounding very mad.

"Mom, Shane and I broke up," Mitchie said. "Oh God! Finally!" Connie cried, looking happy.

Mitchie and I looked at each other, shocked, and both yelled "What?"

**A/N: **_Sooo.... Loved it? Liked it? HATED it? Please let me know, oh...and if you think it's bad, explain to me why, so I can improve? Thanks! :D Okay, and I'm doing this every chapter now, 'cause I'm awesome like that..here it is again; **thanks alice, i owe you big time! (at least..i think i do? :P)**_

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Heya party people! The bitch is back..not that I'm a bitch or anything..at least, I don't think I am..ahh, what the heck! So, it's been a while since I have updated any of my stories. I do have explanations, though! _

_You see, first...there was school. I had to do a presentation and I had 8 tests in one week, and more than the half were subjects I'm screwing up... Besides that I've been sick for a couple days, like...couldn't-get-out-of-bed-sick. And second.. Friday the 19th an awesome charity thing here in the Netherlands started, and I lasted until this Wednesday (3 radio DJ's were in a glass box making radio 24/7 without eating, and the whole country raised money!) It ended Wednesday night and I have been watching it on TV everyday -i know...obsessed!_

_For the curious ones; we raised 5,6 million euros, woohoo! We rock.. hehe, sorry..had to point that out! But, I'm back and I'm writing and I'm gonna upload This Time and Mix It All Together too (read those too...hehe!) _

_And lastly (you didn't think I forgot, did ya?) I hope y'all had a happy christmas! :D Have fun in the new year and live your life to the fullest! Well, let's get this thing started! Cya!_

**Chapter 4 - "It's a Crazy Bitch thing!"**

Caitlyn's POV

"Ehmm...well, don't take this the wrong way sweetie, but you and Shane...you just don't..how do I say this? You weren't meant to be, you weren't right for each other," Connie explained her random outburst. "So, what you're trying to tell me is that you think we're not meant to be...because Shane's famous and I'm just plain old Mitchie?" Mitchie asked.

I took this as my cue to leave the scene and slowly backed away. I walked towards Connect Three's cabin, only to find no-one there. I lay down on Shane's bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything went so fast the last week, I hadn't even taken the time to lay down and think peacefully.

I began to think about the past week, knowing I was slowly falling in love. I, Caitlyn Gellar, fell in love with Shane Gray. I was becoming all girly around him, it was almost so terrifying I was thinking of leaving him. ALMOST. "You're gonna be the death of me, Gray," I said to no-one. Unexpected, I _did _get an answer.

"Well, it's nice of you to think of me in that way," Shane's sarcastic voice rang through my ears. I sat up, only to let my face be a few inches away from his perfect abs. Oh dear God, why did you make this man so gorgeous?

"You know, you can touch if you want to," Shane said. I looked up to meet his smirking face. I scowled. "Pssh, like I would want to," I retorted. "Yeah, you know you do," he said.

He took my hands and placed them on his abs. I stood up and my hands slowly made their way to the back of his neck. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled at him. He smiled back and placed his hands on my waist. The door opened and Nate walked in, ruining the moment.

My head snapped in his direction and I could feel the heat rising to my head. "Oh wow. Umm..okay. This is extremely awkward," I mumbled. Shane smiled. "Ahh, it's not like Nate hasn't seen me in my underwear before. We _do _live together," he said. Nate walked towards his bed. "Go make out somewhere else, I wanna sleep," he mumbled and took out his PJ's.

I looked up at Shane and placed another soft kiss on his lips. "I better go see Connie and Mitchie now, they'll probably be done arguing," I smiled. "Arguing? Why were they arguing?" nate asked from behind us.

"Connie said something like 'you and Shane never belonged together' and Mitch took it the wrong way and got mad, I sneaked away after that," I responded.

"Umm.. O-okay," he said quietly. I rose my eyebrow, he sounded like he knew something. I shrugged the feeling off.

"Bye babe," Shane whispered in my ear from behind. He placed a gentle kiss on my neck. "Goodnight," he said. "Night," I told both of the boys and walked to my own cabin.

Once I got there Connie was gone and Mitchie was asleep, with our group photo clutched to her chest, smiling happily. I smiled and put on my pajama's before going to sleep myself.

**SHAITLYN - SHAITLYN - SHAITLYN ... ehh.. it sounds bit like Shit? hmm... yea, okaay! on with the story!**

The next morning I woke up early to help Mitchie and Connie in the kitchen. Mitchie wasn't in her bed, so I guessed she was already in the kitchen. Once I got there, I realized I was right when I saw mother and daughter cooking and dancing at the same time.

Once the song on the radio was over I applauded, letting them know my pressence. They laughed and I quickly joined them. Once the laughter died down I took an apron and started helping them. "Soo, I guess the arguing is done?" I asked smiling. Mitchie nodded happily. "Yes, all done," she giggled.

Suddenly two hands wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Shane grinning down at me. I grinned back and kissed his cheek before turning my attention to the food again.

"Since when do _you _get up so early?" I teased. He stuck out his tongue at me. "Since Jason and Nate decided to wake me up and annoy the shit out of me," he replied, and started nibbling on my earlobe. I gasped.

"Shane! Not here!" I hissed. "Yeah, Shane, do that in private..Like, on a bed or something," Mitchie grinned and tsk-ed her tongue. I just had to laugh, so I did.

"Okay, I say we change the subject right about..now!" I suggested, giggling.

"Good idea! How 'bout we talk about why Nate forgave you all of the sudden?" Mitchie asked, not-so-subtle. I grinned. "Sorry, but my lips are sealed, hun!" Both Mitchie and Shane groaned. "Fine, be that way! I'll just never kiss you again," Shane said and let go of me.

"Hah! Like you could!" I laughed. "Try me," Shane challanged. I smirked. "Okay, I bet you can't last two days without kissing me. _When _I win -which will be in two days- you gotta do everything I say for one week. _If _you win -which you won't- I'll tell you why Nate forgave me," I stated. Shane shook my hand. "Deal," he said.

"Awesome! Cool! Okay, I'm the judge! We start after breakfast. So you can, you know, make use of the time left," Mitchie grinned. I laughed at my best friend's eagerness.

"Yes m'am!" I saluted and grinned. Mitchie stuck out her tongue and went into the mess hall. Shane stepped closer and snaked his arms around my waist. The kiss started gently but passion soon kicked in and the kiss started getting heated.

Suddenly, oxygen became a problem and I pulled away. "Let's eat," I whispered, still a little bit out of breath. I took his hand and we walked into the mess hall. I felt every eye burning a hole in my body. We quickly got our food and headed to our table.

Oh, I guess I should mension that there's a new Tess Tyler at Camp Rock. Her name's Smantha Everton, and yes..her mom _is_ Alexis Everton.

She walked up to Sane and put a perfectly manicured hand on his chest. "Hi Shaney," She said in a 'sweet' voice. Please, gag me. Before Shane could respond I was in full swing.

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend, Everton," I hissed. Yeah, she was kinda like my enemy already.

She looked at me, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Or what?" She sneered. I laughed. "Or you'll get to deal with _me_, and seriously..things would not look pretty," I said, getting up in her face.

She looked taken back, but quickly wiped that expression of her face and replaced it with an anoyed look. "Whatever, Gellar," she scoffed. "Talk to you later, Shaney," again with the false sweetness. I wanted to rip her head off. Crazy Bitch. Oh! That's also her nickname from Mitch & me.

I looked up at Shane and he smirked. "You're sexy when you're mad," he said loud enough for people who walked by to hear. I laughed.

"You might wanna tone down the volume or every girl in here will get mad so you'll find them sexy," I smirked. Shane laughed.

"The crazy part is that they'd probably do that too," he said. We reached our table adnd sat down by our friends. Mitchie grimased.

"What did _she _want this time?" She sounded annoyed. I laughed. "Me, duh!" Shane beat me to saying anything, and I only laughed harder.

Mitchie looks at me and raiises her eyebrow, after a few seconds she starts laughing too. The rest look at us, confused. Our laughing dies down but Mitchie is still gasping for air.

We look at each other and start talking at the same time. "It's a Crazy Bitch thing!"

**A/N: **_Sooo.... Loved it? Liked it? HATED it? Please let me know, oh...and if you think it's bad, explain to me why, so I can improve? Thanks! :D Okay, this may sound rude but Alice took to long (don't take it the wrong way) so I published it without her letting it read over first, because I wanted to upload something before the New Year. So sorry if there are grammar mistakes!_****

PEACE . LOVE  
noor


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Helllooooooooooo! So, everything went all wrong. I send this chapter to my beta reader like..5 times, and she just didn't get it. So we had to meet on MSN and yada-yada. BUT! Now it's here..and it's very short =[ But I'm very busy lately with school and keeping my grades up and, and, and...it's so stressfull. Though, there has happened some good stuff. Okay, won't bore you with my life. Let's rock it!_

**Chapter 5 - "Teasing Shane"**

Caitlyn's POV

The bell rang, telling us breakfast was over and they expected us to head over to our first class. I smirked at Shane, knowing that the bet would start now. He smirked back, his sign of telling me he was ready for it. I rolled my eyes.

"Bring it on, Gellar," he challenged. I laughed.

"Whatever suits you," I bit back. "See you at dance class!"

And with that I waltzed out of the cafeteria, allowing my hips to sway a little more than usually. I grinned to myself, I was going to be evil and make this bet oh so hard on him. I laughed out loud at the thought.

"My God, Caitlyn! You're going mental!" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Mitchie standing there. She laughed at me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tell me something I don't know," I answered grinning. She grinned back and linked our arms.

"Let's get to class," she said. "We're already late."

The first few classes passed by in a blur. I wasn't really paying attention, because I kept thinking about my plan. It was perfect, he was so gonna fall for it! I grinned my evil grin once again as I walked into the mess hall for lunch. I took some food (God knows what I took) and went to sit at our usual table.

The boys hadn't arrived yet, so I could tell the girls all about my plan. Just as I was about to open my mouth I felt an arm around my shoulders. "Hi baby," Shane whispered in my ear.

I groaned, too late. I looked at him and glared. "Stupid," I muttered. He raised his eyebrows and I grinned and stuck out my tongue. "You're so immature!"

Yeah, like I didn't know that already. "That's nothing new," I grinned as I placed my hand on his knee while I continued eating. After I was done, my hand 'accidentally' went a little bit upwards and I grinned once again.

Suddenly, I saw someone snap their fingers in front of my face. "Caitlyn? Cait!" I looked up to find everyone looking at me. I smiled sweetly.

"What?" I asked, acting all innocent.

"She's becoming mental," I heard Ella whisper - loudly, may I add. I laughed, and so did Mitchie, thinking of when she said that to me that morning.

"See! Now she's laughing at nothing! And Mitchie too! Oh dear God, please save my friends!" She yelled towards the ceiling. This only made me laugh more.

I looked at my left, to see Shane staring nervously ahead of himself. "What's wrong, honey bear?" I smiled knowingly.

He looked at me and glared. "I'm gonna go...you know, set up the next class and stuff," he said and stalked out of the mess hall.

Everybody looked shocked and I laughed, once again. Today was a good day, yup…definitely! And not to forget, my next class was dance…from Shane. Oh, I was going to blow him away.

**A/N: **_Sooo.... Loved it? Liked it? HATED it? Please let me know, oh...and if you think it's bad, explain to me why, so I can improve? Thanks! :D And let's all thank Alice for helping me with my grammar, once again.. AND once again, I know it's short..but I'm pretty busy right now =[_

PEACE . LOVE  
noor


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everybody! As if now I'm in France, but tomorrow we're going to travel a bit further. For the next two weeks I'll be in Italy & France, celebrating summer vacation. I'll be writing, but I won't update. This chapter is pretty short and crappy, but I hope you'll forgive me!**

**Chapter 6 - "I almost won"**

_Caitlyn's P.O.V._

As I walked into the dance studio I saw that I was the first student there. I smirked, perfect.

I walked towards Shane, who still had his back facing me. I grinned as I stood up on my toes.

"Boo," I whispered in his ear. He immediately turned around, shocked and flustered. I smirked.

"Oh, did I scare you?" I babied him. I snaked my arms around his waist and looked up to him. His arms snaked around me and he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Hi," was all he said. I chuckled and mumbled "hi" too.

Just that moment students started to enter the room so we immediately untangled our arms and I went to stretch with Mitchie.

After dance class I stayed after everyone had left. This had been my last class so I had enough time to let Shane lose the bet. "Want to go to the lake?" I asked him and stretched out my hand for him to take.

He took it and we left the cabin hand in hand, quietly walking towards the lake.

When we got there we sat down in the sand, me between his legs with my back towards his front and his arms loosely hanging on my legs.

I relaxed into him as I watched people swimming and having fun in the water. I reached up and tangled my right hand in Shane's hair.

"You should stop flat ironing it," I said and looked up to see his reaction.

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? I'm not ruining my perfect image," he joked. Well, at least I hope he was joking.

"Your loss, but just so you know..you're much more kissable with curly hair," I smirked and kissed his cheek.

I stood up in front of him and he looked up, to see what I was doing. He got this glassy look in his eyes and I raised my eyebrows.

"Hello! Earth to Shane!" I waved my hand in front of his face. Suddenly he snapped out of it.

"God, you look like a goddess," he whispered.

A soft smile graced my face and for the first time in years I was speechless.

He stood up and took my hand, practically dragging me towards his cabin. As we entered he immediately let go of my hand and fell on the bed. I chuckled and lay down next to him.

"Let's make a deal," Shane suddenly said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I looked up at him.

"Is one deal at a time not enough?" I asked, laughter evident in my voice.

He smiled. "No, the no-kissing thing isn't a deal, it's a bet. Now I want to make a deal," he explained to me like he was talking to a five-year-old.

I pouted and stuck my tongue out. "Alright, tell me about this deal," I said and sat up, looking down at his lying form.

"I'll stop flat ironing my hair, _if _you start flat ironing yours more often," he stated in a businesslike manner. I rolled my eyes.

Really? That's his deal? Why does everybody insist on me flat ironing my hair more often? Do I really look that ugly with curly hair?

A frown made its way to my face as I stared at the door.

"And I'm not saying you're ugly so get your thoughts together and look at me," Shane stated – bluntly, may I add.

I smiled softly and lay back down. "Okay, deal," I said and we shook hands on it.

Then a smirk appeared and I leaned in closer towards Shane's face. I was just mere inches away from his lips when I whispered, "to bad we can't seal it with a kiss this time."

He groaned as I went to lay back down in a normal position and I grinned, feeling amazing for being able to make Shane want me so bad.

"Fuck this bet," Shane whispered as he started to lean in closer to me.

Just as he was about to kiss me the doors flew open, revealing a very hyper Jason.

"Shane! You have to see this! It's a squirrel, it's so much cuter than that bird I saw last week!" He happily exclaimed.

Damn it, I almost won.

**A/N: Please review!!!!!! [a]**


End file.
